


Mary's Plan

by megsta95



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content, Sneaky Mary, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary comes up with an idea to get Sherlock to confess his feelings to Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I wrote a little prompt over on tumblr. Someone wanted me to continue, so I did. You don't have to read that Fic that this is set after because I kinda sum it up in the beginning of this one, if you want do want to here is a link to the prompt that I filled over on tumblr:   
>  http://megsta95.tumblr.com/post/97513000565/dramatic-exits-are-not-the-new-sexy-sherlolly

John had just arrived home after speaking with Sherlock. He could hear her laughter through the door. Ah, she must have spoken to Molly. With that realization, he walks into their flat. Instantly spotting Mary in stitches on their sofa.  
“You heard then did you?” John asked tossing his keys onto the coffee table before sitting beside his wife. Mary had to calm down.  
“Yes-” Mary snorts. “Just got off the phone with Molly. It really is a laugh!” Mary falling into a pit of laughter again. John thought it was funny, not that funny though.  
“Yeah. I guess. I don't know why you would find this so hilarious though. I mean the poor sod made a fool of himself, I think he deserves some sort of sympathy.”  
Mary finally got herself in check.  
“I suppose, yes. I can't believe he did that!”  
“Well you know men, can't help themselves around the opposite gender. If that's what they fancy of course.”  
“Apparently!” Mary got up and went to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water and leaned on the open counter towards John. 

“I just feel sorry for Molly having to work with him.”  
“I am sure she won't mind. She hasn't in the past.”  
“I thought he was new, Sherlock told me.”  
“I'm sorry, we are talking about the same incident... aren't we?”  
“I thought so! I am talking about that new git Bart's just hired to work in the lab, with Molly. Sherlock said it was real bad. The guy made horrible jealous insults towards Sherlock whenever he needed her help. Not to worry though Molly set him straight.”  
John looked at his wife who was back to laughing.  
“Is that what he told you?!”  
“Isn't that what Molly told you?” Mary placed a hand over her mouth trying to stop from laughing herself to death.   
“Oh poor Sherlock.” Mary sighed as she made her way back to the sofa. John waited for her to go on, but after a minute he decided he should ask.  
“Sorry, I'm confused.”

“Oh! Yeah, right! Well Molly was in the lab and they did have a new worker there, Aaron? I think she said. Anyway Sherlock came storming in, you know his moods. Didn't say a word to her for hours! Get this Aaron gets Molly lunch, because time got away from her, they have a nice chat and everything is going smoothly. Then Sherlock let's his presence be known, by yelling! Then he starts getting her to do things for him, which after she does them, he insults her! Molly didn't know what had gotten into him, until she realized he was making a fit because he was jealous!”  
“Jealous? Sherlock?... I don't get it.” Mary threw her husband a look.  
“Sherlock was jealous of Aaron getting Molly's attention and not him. So what does he do? Well he does the Sherlock Holmes thing, I have no idea what I’m feeling and am totally out of my area, so I will just be a complete ass.”  
“Hm, that does sum up what he does!”  
“John!”  
“Sorry”

“All the sending her off to do things was to get her away from Aaron. But of course his brilliant idea could only last so long. So he went off on her. Poor Molly.... Oh! But the best part is the end! This is the exact moment she knew what his game was. Okay so Aaron calls her, Molly. Not Doctor Hooper, or Miss Hooper, Molly. This got him quite upset, he decided to announce he needed someone who knew what they were doing. Molly said it was hard to keep a straight face as she told him 'if he must'! There went Sherlock with his head held up so high, he wouldn't be able to see his feet! He strutted out there like he was the one who should be offended.”  
“That's not what he told me.” John said in thought. Mary smacked his arm, remembering more.  
“I forgot! After Sherlock's big exit, he forgot his coat and scarf. So he totted on back in to the lab and had to get them. Molly said that he refused to speak to her! He just went on in and got his things and left! The git! Although I know what game he is playing.”

“Why wouldn't he want me to know?”  
“About a month ago I made him watch some telly with me. It was this show on what women find sexy. On that particular episode it was 'Dramatic exits' he must have decided to go with that advice! That's what makes this all the more hilarious!” Mary bursts out laughing again. “Don't you think so John?”  
“I'm suppose to be his best mate! I tell him embarrassing things!”  
Mary puffed out a long exaggerated breath.  
“Are you listening, John?”  
“Well no more stories about you kicking me of bed because I'm too tired to perform, that's for sure.”  
“John!”  
John looked over to his wife, who now had an unpleasant look on her face.  
“I said that bit out loud... didn't I?”  
“What do you think?”  
“I think it's my turn to take Emma for a stroll in her carriage.” John bounced off the sofa grabbing the keys. He returned with the baby all strapped in, ready to go. “Need anything Mary?” One look at his wife told him, it was best not to say anything until later. “No? Okay! Love you!” with that he and the baby were out the door.

Mary was left to her own devices. It was rather boring, nothing to do, nothing on telly. She sighed as she gazed at her phone. She couldn't help but think about Molly's situation. Poor girl has been in love with Sherlock for years and now he fancies her. Has no clue how to handle it or tell her. If only someone could help him. Wait a minute! She could help, after all she had nothing else to do. Why not set something up? Get the gears in motion. Mary was excited as she grabbed for her mobile and called Sherlock. He answered right away.

“I don't like phone calls, texting is more convenient.”  
“Well sometimes we don't get what we want.”  
“Clearly.”  
“Sherlock, why didn't you tell John the truth?” There was a long pause on his end.  
“Truth? Mary I have no idea what your talking about.”  
“Fibbing.”  
Sherlock smacked his lips.  
“I was embarrassed.” Sherlock said this at lighting speed. So Mary had no idea what he just said.  
“I'm sorry what?”  
“I found it embarrassing to admit what I did and that I have succumbed to crap telly in order to get Molly's attention.” 

“Oh Sherlock, don't you see, you already have her attention. You don't need any tricks with her. She already l-” Mary thought best to hold her tongue on the 'l' word for right now. After all she needed him to confess his feelings towards Molly, not make him run away form them. “Likes you.”  
“I know. But I think she's moved on. She doesn't do her normal 'in love with Sherlock things'”  
“It's because she's changed and became more herself, ya know?”  
“Yes, well I should get-”  
“Oh, but I called because I need your help!” Mary quickly adds, so he doesn't hang up on her.  
“With what? I am a bit busy at the moment. Graham's got a case supposedly an 8.”

“I...” Mary was so excited with her plan, she totally forgot to make an excuse as to why Sherlock should come straight to their flat. “John's out and I could really use some company.”  
“Mary, my work is very important. I'm sorry I can't just drop it because your lonely.”   
Damn Sherlock and his work! Luckily for her a light bulb went off in her head.  
“It's that time of the month and I really need someone Sherlock.” Mary smiled as she could hear his unsteady breathing at the mention of 'time of the month' most men get very uncomfortable with this sort of thing. Heaven knows why, it's natural. But if this gets him to come here then, she won't even question it.  
“I suppose I could drop by.”  
“Oh thank you Sherlock! Now on your way here could you pick up some strawberries and chocolate fondue. John and I have already got a fondue maker so it will all work out.”  
“If I didn't know any better Mrs. Watson, I'd say your trying to plan something romantic.” Mary chuckles at that.  
“I'll see you in a few yeah?” with that Mary heard the click of him hanging up. 

That was tuff. Now for Molly. She needed to get her here at around the same time as Sherlock. So that he wouldn't leave without seeing her. She quickly dialed her number.  
“Hello!”  
“Molly! Glad I caught you. Do you think you would be able to stop by for a little girl time?”  
“I guess, yeah.”  
“Perfect!” Mary realized she sounded a bit mad as she almost screamed 'perfect'.   
“It's just John isn't home and he took the baby. So I'm a bit lonely is all.”   
“Well I am glad that I can come and keep you company. I will be right over.”  
“Great!” Mary hung up as fast as she could.

Now to set the mood. She flew off the sofa and ran to the kitchen where they kept the candles. After Mary was satisfied with the amount, she moved on to wine. She knew John would probably be a little pissed at using their good stuff, but these were their closest friends. Mary knew she only had a little time to get out of there. Music! She dug through some of her classical music and found one she loved, when her and John were having a night in together. Once hitting play, she scanned the room and saw the nice dim lighting and the wine bottle with the cork screw on the counter, with the music was just right. When she thought everything was in place, she ran to her and John's room to grab the essentials they would need for Emma and a change of clothes for them. Oh she was giddy! Rubbing her hands together, she scrawled a note telling them they had full range of the guest bedroom. With her bag and note in hand she walked over to the counter and placed it under the wine bottle. This was going to be great! She thought after closing the door. Mary bounded down the steps and was on her way to find John and her beautiful daughter.

Sherlock arrived no more then twenty minutes later with the strawberries and chocolate in hand. He found it to be rather odd, once he was on the scene. He heard classical music playing through the door and once inside he noticed the candles that were around the room. Giving a very nice ambiance. Hmm. He quickly noticed the bottle of wine that was set on the counter, Mary was no where to be found. She could just be in the bathroom, then again why would she make this so... so romantic? Sherlock slowly set his items beside the wine. Staring at them while placing his hands under his chin. He soon snapped out of it when he remembered he had to melt the chocolate. He found the fondue maker straight away. It would take no more then a couple of minutes to make. While the chocolate was in the maker, he washed each strawberry carefully. If Mary just wanted him to help set up this date for her and John, she could have told the truth. Suddenly the front door opened to his surprise. Finally he was going to let Mary have it.

“Mary next time if you...” his words fell away once he saw that it wasn't her. But Molly.   
“Oh, Mary's not here is she?”  
“No. I'm afraid we have been bamboozled by Mrs. Watson.” He watched Molly take in the surroundings, her face was in awe. Sherlock immediately filed it away in his mind palace. He loved that look on her, in fact he loved every look she wore. He gulped, not sure what else to do, to say. Molly came a bit closer to him, still not saying a word. “I'm sorry.”  
“What?”  
“I'm sorry for what happened today at the lab. I was unfair to you.”  
“Oh... that's alright Sherlock. I know you can get like that sometimes.”  
“Right.” Sherlock couldn't think of anything else to say. So he just watched Molly look around at everything.

“Why would Mary go to all this trouble? I mean good wine, strawberries and chocolate, music, candles. The works!”  
He let out a breath.  
“Probably because I've been a complete fool.” He confessed quietly.  
Molly whipped her head back to face him.  
“What?” She whispered out.  
“Today in the lab, it was much more then my mood. I was... jealous.”  
“I know.”  
Molly's answer struck him. She knew? How?  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, I didn't at first, but when Aaron said my first name and you went off even more, I kind of put two and two together.”  
Sherlock found his shirt to be much too wrinkled at the moment. So he smoothed it out with his hands.  
“I see. Yes! Well, I couldn't control what I was feeling, so I-”  
“Did that thing you do, yeah.” 

Molly was full of surprises today. God, he should just let her know... everything.  
“Molly.” He got closer to her until they were only a width apart. “I'm not good at this sort of thing, not sure how I should do it. Today when I stormed out, I did it to impress you.”  
Molly's mouth formed an o.  
“You see I saw this television program with Mary, it said that women liked it when men showed them who was boss and left the room like that after a heated argument.”  
“We didn't have a heated argument, not really.”  
“Yes, I know. I was just, trying to impress you. Because Molly the thing is I really can't stop thinking about you. These past couple of months at night or when I'm alone, your all I can think about. Everything you do, I want to keep it in my mind palace for when I'm alone.”  
Her face seemed to scrunch up a bit.

“Oh no! Not like that! I don't do that to the thought of you. Not that I wouldn't want too, it's just I haven't, I promise.” This was going terrible. Great choice of words those were. He did lie though, he might have pleasured himself to the thought of her once or twice. He cleared his throat. She seemed to have relaxed. “I just want to tell you, although I find it difficult, that I have come to the conclusion that these things I'm feeling towards you, Molly... I'm in love with you.”  
He waited for a good couple of minutes to go by, but she just stood there not uttering a single word. He started to rock back and forth on his feet, looking around the room. Wasn't this the part where she said she loved him too? What if she didn't? What if Mary was wrong?

“Sherlock” He stopped and looked directly into her beautiful brown eyes. “Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that.”  
“Um, well If I am correct and your infatuation with me started-”  
“I don't mean literally!” Molly giggled. “Come here.” She pulled him against her and kissed him for a while, he really liked it, a lot. He loved putting his lips against hers. When they broke apart, Sherlock felt disappointed.   
“I love you too Sherlock.” He could get used to this. She smiled up at him, which got his heart to flutter. He couldn't help but smile back at her.   
“Want to dance?” He flashed her a grin and winked as he held his hand out to her.  
“I would love too.” 

It wasn't long before they found the correct rhythm and pace, as they moved together in unison. Molly's face pressed into his chest as he held her against him. Feeling the warmth of her body. Soon they stopped dancing and started kissing again. Sherlock backed Molly up against the counter kissing her softly. Her hands running up and down his shoulders as he held her head in his hands. Molly nipped at his bottom lip which he marveled in, nipping her bottom lip back as well. It seems he wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. Molly started to move her center against his, which was becoming fairly large, he started to move in time with her. She carefully got him to open his mouth to allow her tongue entrance, she slowly ran her tongue against his until it was fully in. He loved the way she explored his mouth, and the way their tongues met. 

Their kissing and movements became much more frantic with each passing moment. Sherlock could barely take the strain in his trousers. He moved down her jaw to her neck leaving wet hot kisses. Molly's head went back as she moaned, curling her fingers into his hair. He hit her sweet spot just below her ear, making her gasp in pleasure as she whispered his name. When Sherlock came up for air, he could see the desire in her eyes, if he looked hard enough he could see his own desire gazing back at him. Molly bit her lip, which got Sherlock to thrust his erection against her core again. Where he let out a pleased growl, as she slowly thrust back. She removed her hands from the nape of his neck, to take her shirt off leaving her in just a bra. Sherlock smirked taking off his own shirt and tossing it on top of hers. 

Moving on to the button of his trousers, Molly stopped him by placing her hand over his. She removed his hand and undid the zipper herself. She slowly ran her hand down his bulge, the action made him moan as his head went back. Once his trousers were around his ankles, Molly slid her hand back up to his rock hard cock in his pants. She painstakingly rolled them down at a snails pace, Sherlock was happy when he felt them join his trousers, before stepping fully out of them. He enjoyed the feel of his stiff penis being free and for Molly to see it. There was one thing Sherlock loved it was showing off, and this was one of the best ways to show off. Before he could stop her, she took her pants off and bra, until she was fully nude as well. 

She turned around and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the bowl of chocolate. When she was back facing him, she winked and slowly sucked on the strawberry. Making Sherlock's mouth water as he licked his lips. He pushed himself against her, having to close his eyes at the contact, as he reached for a strawberry and mimicked her actions. After they finished their first strawberry, Sherlock prepared another and fed it to Molly, while she was chewing she got him one, placing it in his mouth. Sherlocks's third chocolate covered strawberry was used as a paint brush, leaving a trail of chocolate down Molly's jaw to her hard nipples. She watched him as he started slowly licking the chocolate from her soft skin. Molly's head went back again as she whimpered, as he sucked on her supple breasts. With every twirl of his tongue, she twirled her fingers through his curls. She brought him back up for another heated kiss.

“Bedroom” She breathlessly said.   
Sherlock took her hand in his as he lead her to the Watson's guest room. Where Molly laid herself down on the bed, waiting for Sherlock to join her. Sherlock shot her a wicked grin before climbing on the bottom of the bed. He ran his tongue up her left leg, only sucking when he reached the inside of her thigh, making Molly quiver with want. He lazily left open mouthed kisses up towards her heat. Once reaching his destination, he looked up at Molly who was biting her bottom lip, gripping the bed sheets in her hands. He dove back down and kissed her already soaked core. He could feel her thighs tightening against his head, as he parted her folds with his tongue, lightly stroking her clit. Sending Molly wailing in ecstasy. He carefully worked her mound, before placing his tongue inside of her. Her hands flew to his hair, running her hands through his now messy curls, while moving her body in time to his tongue. Crying out his name as she came closer, like it was a chant. He knew when she got over the edge, when her body twitched and her juices came flowing out. 

This was the loudest he had ever heard anyone scream his name in any capacity. He loved the look on her face, knowing that he did that to her. He softly left a trail of kisses up her stomach and neck until he reached her lips, where they shared another passionate kiss. She gave him a smile, letting her hands land on his erect cock. She took her thumb and spread the pre-cum around his head, before pumping her hand up and down. Sherlock closed his eyes, letting out jagged breaths as his body started moving with her hand. With each pump it was getting unbearable. He carefully removed her hand and kissed her palm, before taking one of her fingers into his mouth, sucking up and down. 

“Sherlock, please.” Molly whispered, looking into his eyes. He attentively got on top of her, his hard penis brushing against her heat. Sherlock gave Molly a long kiss, before guiding his cock inside her folds, he rubbed it against her clit, making Molly shiver. He slid his prick down to her opening, where he slowly filled her with his length. The whole time his eyes were on her, watching her expression as he entered her. He loved watching her face, while pleasuring her. He waited for her to get used to him, until he started his thrusts. Not long after Molly helpfully moved with him, keeping up with his pace. Their pace quickening with each second. Both of them moaning loudly, whispering each others names.  
“Faster, Sherlock”

He obliged thrusting as fast as he could, wanting to please her and his body, which was begging for him to speed up. The bed rocked in time with them, the headboard banging against the wall, Sherlock grabbed a hold of it when he was close to the edge. Using it for support as he plowed into Molly. Her head was as far back as she could make it go, eyes shut tight, moaning and screaming. Just looking at her and what they were doing sent Sherlock off the rails. Molly's name roared through the room, as Sherlock Jerked with his orgasm, filling her with his seed. As soon as he filled her she let go and screamed his name sending her fluids trailing down his cock that was still inside of her. They both held each other, waiting to come down from their orgasms. Sherlocks head was cradled in the crook of her neck, while she ran her fingers through his hair.   
“I love you Molly”  
“I love you too”

 

Mary finally caught up with John at the park, he was just about to head home when there was his wife in front of him with a bag and a huge smile on her face. She explained her plan to him and told him they would be spending the night at Baker street as their flat was occupied at the moment. Mary's mobile started going off.  
“Is that them do you think?” John asked trying to get a look at her phone.  
“No, it's Mrs. Weathers. I wonder what she could be calling about” Mary said as she answered her phone.   
“Oh no, they didn't burn the place down did they?”

“Hello Mrs. Weathers... yes I see... yep... oh I'm sorry... okay we will, don't worry.” Mary hung up and squealed as she skipped ahead. John had no idea what was going on.  
“Well what is it?”  
“Oh nothing. Just some people keeping her up is all.”  
“But we aren't home.... oh” John was sometimes a little late to the party.   
“Say John, next time you have one of your embarrassing stories with Sherlock. Make sure he tells you how he got Molly to scream, as Mrs. Weathers puts it like a wild animal. Maybe you could then teach me.” Mary said with a cheeky grin. John's eyes went as wide as saucers, watching Mary walking ahead.  
“Do keep up John, it's late!”


End file.
